Roxas the vampire slayer
by daota1
Summary: Roxas is the vampire slayer and he's really good at it keywords he a vampire slayer is a girl but roxas is the first boy slayer and too top it all off he got kicked out of his old school and him and his mom have to move to sunny dale since no other school will let him go too them with his record can things get worse rated T for now and this is changing into a akuroku aka yaoi
1. unpacking and nightmares

**hey and welcome to my little project I call roxas the vampire slayer i own nothing but the idea behind this story enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

**"You'll love it here sweetie you'll make friends in no time."my mom Aerith (she's 5'3 lean weighs around 105 and very pretty and im roxas 5'8 and lean with a little muscle I weigh around 115 pounds) said coming into my room full of unpacked boxes."but mom I loved it back in LA." I said taking out my books putting them on my book shelf. 'I barely get to read anymore' I thought. "is it my fault you got kicked out of school? im just lucky an art gallery is opening here in sunny dale the school is the only one that will take u with the record have." said mom it hurts me a little to see the pain I caused. she helps make my bed the sheets and pillowcases are plain black with a red, grey and, black cover. my walls are white the floor a lite brown."Ok mom I can finish packing by my self" I smile "are you sure honey im not busy I can help?" she smiles and fixes her light pink shirt ."im sure mom go sit down and rest." I say starting to put my clothes in the closet and drawers "ok sweetie but im going to make some lunch" she says walking out of the room. **

**an hour later**

**"Roxas lunch is ready!" My mom yells "coming mom im just putting my movies up." I yell back I put the last movie up Snow white and the hunts man I look around the room ever things where it should be it only took me 2 hours. I walk down the stairs looking at pictures that hang up on the walls one of me my mom and my dad makes me stop im around 10 and everything seems perfect my dad left us a year ago they said it wasnt my fault but i know their lying. It takes me a minute to start walking to the kitchen again when I enter and I smell soup with sandwiches. "I didn't have time to make anything special so I made this." She said "It looks perfect i took a bite of a sandwich with tomato, bacon, cheese and, mayo it taste like heaven in between bread. "mmm" I swallow then got a spoon full of soup it was great too. "that was great you made it just how I like it." She smiles "well of course I've only been feeding u for 16 years."I smile then we eat in silence when we're done she gets up to wash the dishes i stop her. "let me watch them you cooked so i should clean" she smiles "I have such a wonderful young man how did I raise you so well." she said and kissed my check then went and sat on the couch and starts watching law & order. as i wash the dishes when im done i go and sit on the couch and watch law & order with mom. until it's about 7:30 "mom im going to go to sleep" she looks at the clock on the wall "why its only 7:30?" she says with a worried look on her face. "im tried with all the unpacking today and cleaning." I say "ok then goodnight sweetie sweet dreams." she said "goodnight mom." i jump in the shower get out pull some boxers and black pajama bottoms on bruse my teeth and dry my hair and get into bed and fall asleep.**

**Roxas' dream**

**im running but I don't know what im running from I look around me I see nothing but blackness then I fall I land in some dark tunnel I follow it im in a cave with a vampire its face is in demon form and its feeding on a 17 year old girl. it drops her lifeless body its hideous pale face paler the usually like even when it was human it never seen the sun. hes wearing a black suite "welcome too your worse nightmare he jumps at me then I wake up drenched in sweat. I look at the clock 5:30 "great my first day of school."**

* * *

**so what do u think oh btw I don't own snowwhite and the hunts man or law & order plz review i want to know if anyone liked it**


	2. First day of school

welcome back to roxas the vampire slayer I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I don't think you came to read my ramblings so here it is

* * *

Roxas' POV

I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom the cream walls the white floor looked nice together I got into the shower.

'I wonder what that dream was about?' I thought as I washed my hair.

'I thought I made it clear when I left LA im not the slayer the slayer is a girl im a boy i don't care what my old watcher said.' i started washing my body.

'Even if your a boy Roxas you're the new vampire slayer you can't do nothing about it.' My old watcher words flash through my head.

'Rest in peace Sam.' Sam was my old watcher he got killed by a vampire. I get out of the shower turned it off and dried off and put on my clothes a black shirt and faded pants then fixed my blond spikes to make them look better but for reason the hold by their self no gel or hairspray needed. Then I walk back into my room and put on my black converse's I walked down stairs seen my mom in the kitchen cooking her hair in a pony tail her hair used to be long but she cut it saying it was hard to manage.

"Good morning mom." I said with a smile.

"Good morning honey im making pancakes want any?" She said turning back to the skillet.

"Yes please they smell good" I say sitting down at the counter I looked up at the clock on the wall 6:45 mom sits my plate in front of me and some syrupy i eat it quick.

"Whats the rush?" Mom asked with a look on her face like im crazy.

"Its 6:45 I have to be at school at latest 7:30." I said to mom.

"Ok honey let me eat and I'll drive you." She said eating quickly.

"Mom you don't have to drive me I can walk and slow down" I said not wanting her too choke

"I'm and no you don't have to walk im done come on." She walks out the door I fallow her out the door to her midnight blue 1999 Jeep Cherokee i get in the passenger seat and we're off.

at school still Roxas' POV

"Love you sweetie have a good day at school!"said my mom when she dropped me off.

"Love you to mom!" I say getting out of the car The school has a tan walls 2 stories there's walk ways between classes I walk inside to the office and see a women on the computer her hair is blond and in a bun she's wearing glasses she has red lipstick on shes maybe forty maybe forty-five.

"Ma'am im Roaxs strife and im a new student."I say she looks up from the computer

"Oh yes Roxas strife the principal would like to see you and here's your schedule." She hands me a white piece of paper with my classes on it and she points to a brown door at the back of the room I walk to it and knock on it.

"Come in." I hear a deep voice so I walk in the room is a pale yellow with a brown desk with a guy sitting in a seat behind it he was brunette his hair was buzzed his eyes we're hazel and he was average build.

"Im Roxas Strife sir you wanted to see me." I say as I look at him he looks up from the paper he was wirting on.

"Sit down." he points to the chair in front of his desk so I sit down. "Im Robert Chuck."He said and shook my hand "Roxas here at Sunnydale high we believe in second chance's so we will not hold anything from the past accountable on you." He just smiles as I gasp im completely stunned!

"So all my trouble I got into will not matter here!" I ask still stunned a little.

"Yes everything so be grateful you can go." He says smiling looking at the paper and started wirteing again.

"Yes sir I am grateful thank you!" I say leaving still smileing

"Oh and Roxas pick your books up at the Library" He said with his head down still looking at the paper.

"Yes sir" I said while I left. When I got to the Library I looked around there was a study area and a set of stairs that led to the book cases which held lots and lots of books a cage in the back now that caught my attention. 'I wonder what the cage is for' I thought still looking at it.

"Can I help you with something?" a guy behind his desk asks with blond hair eyes he has average muscles and he's around 40.

"Can you help me find my text books?" I ask he shook his head yes and dug around and pulled some books out so I go you pick them up but the top book is brown and has the word vampire in gold my eyes widen and I gasp!

"What's the matter aren't you Roxas Strife the vampire slayer?"he asks as he leans over his desk.

"Yes im Roxas but not the vampire slayer it was a mix up. My old watcher told me that a slayer is a girl do I look like a girl but he told me im just special" I say while I pick up my books and give him the vampire book back. "And I made it clear im not the slayer when I left LA" I said and started to leave.

"I can help you with your dreams I am your watcher my name is Cid."He said smiling as he looked at me. "I know you must be having nightmares" he said I was right at the door and stopped.

"What nightmares?" I lie then I leave and run far from the library!'thinking how did he know about my nightmare?'

* * *

so what do you think don't forget to review :) and rember I don't own anything :) i think im on a roll two chapters in two days there should be a third chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but plesea review thankyou for reading


	3. someone over heard something

howdy and welcome to the 3 chapter of roxas the vampire slayer as u know i own nothing. nothing at all so review what u think and if u have an idea for this story tell me and i'll think about it well lets get to the story and a new pov will happen yay.

* * *

Demxy pov

Demxys eyes were wide from what he just heard. 'Oh my god oh my god no way anything of what they were saying was real there probably role-playing that's right there's no such thing as vampires or vampire slayers is there!' Thought Demxy as his heart was pounding against his chest as he left the library. 'If vampires were real I would have seen them or heard about them wouldn't I?' Demxys asked himself as he turned into the men's restroom and fixed his dirty blond hair Mohawk/mullet with several individual bangs that fall over his face after he fixed hi hair he looked at his cyan eyes then left. 'I'm gonna find this Roxas kid to find out what he was talking about but first im going to go eat.' said Demxy as he smelt food.

Roxas pov

I was running fast then I bumped into someone. "Watch it!" Said a girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and white cheerleaders uniform with the leatters SDH on it in gold.

"Sorry I didn't see you im Roxas by the way." I said stepping back from her

"Well im Namine" she looked at me then said. "We should hang out sometime." She said as she brushed her outfit off when she seen a guy at the water fountain that had a emo look and a bluish grey hair color. "Zexion there you are so where's my project I told you to do." He got his backpack off his back and took out a blue folder and gave it too her so she started to walk off. "Come on roxas."She said walking away.

"Can't you say thank you he did do your project!" I said and she gave me the death stare.

"Just like all freaks sticking together!" She stomped off with a huff.

"Hi im Roxas." I said he looked up at me he had bright aqua colored eyes but you could only see the left one since his right eye is covered by his layered bangs.

"I'm Zexion sorry for ruining your chances with Namine and being cool" He said quietly as he picked up his backpack.

"No problem anyways it wasn't your fault and I wouldn't want to be cool if that's how I would act so what class do u have next?" I asked as I fixed my shirt.

"Biology why?" He asked so quite I could bearly hear him.

"Just wanted to know if you have the same class as me."I say with a cheesy smile."and apparently we do."

"I guess we do so Roxas where are you from?" Asked Zexion still quite as he started heading back from where I came so I followed him.

"LA" I said when I caught up with him."you don't talk loud do you?"I asked and he shook his head as he turned to the left down the hall and stopped in front of a set of blue lockers and going into his. "Do you know where locker 196 is?" I asked he knocked on the one next too his so I put in my combination and opened it sat in the books I didn't need and put in the rest in my backpack.

"Oh my god!"I heard a girl scream.

"I'll be right back" I told Zexion and then I took off I found a group of people there so I pushed through and made it too a girls bathroom there was a guy there a lifeless body with two holes in his neck then I left and ran back to Zexion.

"What was the scream about?"Asked zexion with a worried look.

"I don't know I couldn't see"I lie I don't want to flip him out "lets head to class then I'll find out later and I'll tell you."I Say he shakes his head and we head to class. We walk In classroom when we get in Zexion takes a seat on the other side of the class. There's a woman with short blue hair she's 5'5 or 5'6 she has blue eyes and wearing a blue shirt and some dark skin tight jeans she spots me and walks over.

"Hi im miss aqua and welcome to my class."She says with a she smiles.

"Hi im Roxas." I say with a smile she looks around the room and says.

"Nice to meet you Roxas take a seat right there." She points to the seat in front of Zexion I smile and take my seat as she starts talking but I start thinking.

'First the dream then that guy Cid then the dead guy whats up with this place?' I ask my self. By the time im done thinking class is over and I know one thing I'm going to have to talk too Cid.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter anyways thanks for reading this chapter if u did and have a suggestion review and tell me it thank you and have a nice day ps im drinking red bull and im so hyper yay its what gave me inspiration to write this chap. tune in next time


	4. author note

**author note  
**

**hey y'all so if you have noticed I havent been updating well my computer is messed up and im on my kindle I can't really write on it so I might not be updating for a second but don't worry I as soon as I can I'll post chapter 4 and it will be twice as longer then the other chapters oh and please review any ideas and what you think so far and any ideas that I use I will put the user name of the person that gave me it in the author note so please hold on and chapter four will be out before you know it**


End file.
